Washing Baby Shouldn't Require So Much Convincing
by Scarlett R Winchester
Summary: When Demon Dean neglects his car there's only one way to make him change his mind. Explicit Sexual Content. (Buffyverse vampire OFC)


_**A/N:**_ Sequel to "Free to be You and Me", and part 2 of "Black Eyes and Fangs" series.

 _I do not own the rights for Supernatural._

* * *

"I can't believe we are squatting in this dump in the middle of _nowhere_ , and all because _you_ couldn't help yourself and _had_ to punch that dickhead until he bled." Scarlett threw Dean a glare while retrieving a bottle of Jack Daniels, and a blood bag from a small cooling container.

Dean scoffed. "Yeah, well, he touched your ass. Wasn't gonna let it slide," he replied, snatching the bottle from her hand and taking a big swig out of it; the anger still lingering in his voice.

"I kicked him in the nuts, Dean! That pretty much covered it. It was enough to make him understand, but not enough to draw unnecessary attention to ourselves, like _your_ reaction did. And now we gotta stay here because the mooks in town are looking for us. Just... lovely." She threw her arms around, taking in the living room of the decaying abandoned house. At least Dean had managed to get them some electricity.

"I don't like it when people touch my stuff," the demon replied in a growl. "It pisses me off."

Scarlett cocked an eyebrow in amusement. " _Your_ stuff?" She retorted, trying to contain a smile. Now that was an interesting choice of words.

Ever since turning into a demon, and getting her back to his side, Dean had become quite possessive of her; and in all honesty, she found it quite adorable. So much for that "demons have no feelings" crap he usually spewed.

"That ass is mine," he pointed at her rear, a little wicked smirk on his face, "so yeah, you touch it, you get beaten up. Simple as that. Besides, it turns you on to see me fight."

She shook her head in disbelief, rolling her eyes.

To tell the truth, she _had_ enjoyed the show at the bar a little too much, but once the bouncer had thrown Dean and the other dude out and threatened to call the cops, she got worried.

"Okay, fine, I did. Happy?" She reluctantly admitted, then paused to bring up the subject that had been in her mind ever since getting back together. "Once we blow out of here, we are taking my car, not the Impala."

Dean frowned. "And why the hell is that? What's wrong with my car?"

"Gee, I don't know, Dean. Maybe because your brother, an angel, _and_ the King of Hell are all looking for you? And tracking the Impala down is the first thing they're gonna do? Call it an educated guess." Her sarcastic grin went from ear to ear.

"No need to get snappy, sweetheart. We got the hex bags, so we're fine." He retorted.

"Yeah, but once they hear about the incident at the bar, they'll get here. People saw the car and the plates... So, unless you want them to grab you, and me, and shoot you full of human blood until you lose the black eyes, I suggest we switch to my car. Besides, I changed my plates after I left." Scarlett lit a cigarette, and hoped that, for once, Dean stopped being so damn stubborn.

Dean took the cigarette from her and took a drag, considering her words, and hell she was right, he knew his car would attract unwanted attention, and he certainly didn't want that. Especially now that she was with him; he didn't want anybody interrupting their time together, and he certainly didn't want to expose her to any of those three. The thought that maybe Crowley would retaliate and take it on her because Dean ditched him, filled him up with white-hot rage.

He faintly nodded, "fine, tomorrow we switch cars."

Scarlett sighed in relief, she certainly wasn't expecting him to yield that easily. "Oh, by the way, while we are at it, you could wash her and clean her inside. I'm surprised you let her gather all that dirt."

Dean frowned. "So? It's just a car, and it's gonna be on lockdown, so why bother?"

His words shocked her, Dean had never referred to his car in this way, it was always 'her' and 'baby', and he always took such great care of her. At least, it was that way while he was still a human. She decided not to argue with him; Dean as a demon was twice as stubborn as his old self, if not more. So she tried another angle, one she knew he couldn't just refuse.

"Tell you what. You wash that car, and I'll help you do it." She said without dropping the real appeal.

He took a deep breath, cocking an eyebrow in slight annoyance.

"I'll do it almost naked," she added, smiling sexily.

His expression changed from almost bored to overly interested in a fraction of a second. "Deal," he replied, baring his teeth, and unable to hide the lust that was rising in him.

* * *

They got up way after noon -the previous night being hot and heavy, just as they had been for the last five days ever since he got her back- and after grabbing a bite, Scarlett urged Dean to get soap, a sponge, and a hose. She was taking longer than it should, considering that she had promised him she'd be almost naked... So why the unnecessary delay?

"Come on, Scar! This better not be a trick." He shouted in the general direction of the stairs. Sighing heavily, he grabbed the stuff and waited behind the house, where Baby was parked.

He reluctantly started hosing the car when the vampire finally showed up, and Dean's eyes instantly sparkled with lust, his teeth tugging at his lower lip. Scarlett was only wearing an extremely thin, white tank-top that was so stretched down that it managed to cover a small fraction of her thighs, and so revealing that if she bent over just enough, her breasts would fall out. She gave him a coy smile. "So, what you think?"

He tried playing it cool as to not show that her ploy was actually working. "You said you'd be almost naked." He pointed at her clothing. " _That_ is _not_ almost naked."

She shrugged, grinning wide. "Wait until it gets a little wet, and then it will count as almost naked."

Now _that_ was something he couldn't wait for. Hosing her down would have been the fastest way to get her wet and get the view he was yearning for -because he had absolutely no doubt that once soaked, the fabric would show her tits and perky nipples- but where was the fun in that? No, he was gonna be a little shit, like he always was. So whenever he had a chance, his wet hands would grope her chest, gradually getting the fabric wet. Not only this was accomplishing his plan, but was also getting some sexy noises out of her. Talk about a win-win situation.

After about fifteen minutes washing the car -that, and all the touching going around- her chest was completely soaked, and Dean's mood instantly changed, going into full predator mode the moment he saw her breasts and perky nipples through the fabric almost as clear as glass. And not only that, some water had dropped on her ass, and he could tell she was not wearing any underwear at all. Until this point, he had been semi-hard -even maybe less than that- but now he was growing harder the more he stared at her.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Scarlett saw him staring at her ass, and smiling to herself, she stretched over the hood and pretended she was having a hard time reaching a spot that needed some cleaning -well, not really- and in the process, her tank-top left her ass completely in the air, as well as her pussy. She had to suppress a low chuckle when she heard him groan. _So predictable_ , she thought, and mentally laughed.

Dean licked his lips, enjoying the view, then closed the distance between them in record time. He pressed himself against her, then leaned over her -forcing her on the hood- trapping her wrists in his hands. "Someone is being a tease." He bucked his hips, accentuating every word; his lips brushing her earlobe.

She urged herself to not break, to not show him how much he was turning her on; he was hard, and those jogging pants did nothing to conceal his erection. It felt amazing. Instead, she drew on her strength and forced the both of them into a standing position, and twisted her wrists until he lost his grip of her.

"I'm trying to work here," she said, trying to act serious; her hand holding a cloth and working energetically in circles over the hood, the motion causing all her body to move, and in turn, her ass would bump against his groin over and over. Of course, everything was part of her ploy.

He cocked an eyebrow, then pulled her to him, her whole body pressed up against him and her head resting on his shoulder. "Yeah, you working indeed. Working _me_ up, you mean." His tone was low and carried a hint of satisfaction and cockiness, his tongue barely brushing just below her ear. His left hand was resting just below her stomach, while the right one squeezed her breasts, one at the time.

"You're wrong," she replied, but Dean could hear the smile in her voice.

His left hand trailed down, fingers nudging her clit through her tank-top. "You sure about that, babe?"

She nodded vigorously, and silently, which of course didn't really help. She was willing herself as much as she possibly could to not give him the satisfaction of a win.

"Fine, I believe you," he whispered while letting her go, and couldn't help smirking when he saw her subtly sigh in relief. Of course he didn't believe her, but better let her think otherwise, and then catch her off guard.

The fact that both of them were dominant as fuck, and always fighting for control made them keep each other on their toes, always trying to outsmart one another, always trying to make the other lose their balance, and then strike.

Which is exactly what Dean did.

While Scarlett was still "working" on the hood -bent over, legs spread a bit, and flashing her pussy- and completely ignoring the impatient and horny demon behind her, Dean was lowering his pants to free his aching hard-on, and then a second later, he was pressed between her legs, and rubbing it against her slick folds. She let out a surprised and low moan.

 _Gotcha_ , he thought before his right arm snaked around her waist, and his hand traveled down. He teased her clit a bit, getting some soft groans out of her. Using his free hand, Dean lifted her leg in order to spread her out more. He was grinding his hips very slowly, making sure his cock rubbed the length of her pussy. She was completely wet and hot, and her breathing -well, the reflex of it anyways- quickened.

She didn't put any resistance, she didn't try to turn the tables and take control. Instead, she let herself enjoy the hypnotic movement of his hips, and the delicious feel of his hot arousal between her legs.

"Hmm, look at you. And I ain't even inside," he crooned in her ear, "do you want me inside, baby?" He added just as he applied a little more pressure to his grinding; and when she hummed and nodded, he threw her off balance. "Nah, not going to," he whispered as he let go of her leg and pulled away from her.

Scarlett was in a state of peaceful bliss, in spite of the eroticity of it all; when the shock of his words, and sudden loss of contact, hit her hard, causing her to utter an almost silent and surprised 'what?'

 _That motherfucker..._

When she turned around and saw the utter look of amusement on his face, she went from lamb to wolf-in-sheep-clothes in two seconds flat.

"Not to worry. I can take care of myself later," she said before smirking and going back to finishing polishing the hood of the Impala. She didn't need to look at him to know that her statement completely erased his cocky smile. She savored her upper hand. _That should teach him._

This wasn't going the way he thought it would. She was supposed to beg, not turn around and dismiss him. Then again, she was as mischievous as he was, if not more. He stalked after her and turn her around. "You don't mean that, it shows on your face, sweetheart. You want to fuck me as much as I want to fuck you." His hands fisted the broad straps of her tank-top, just above her cleavage. "So don't play hard to get with me," he purred close to her lips.

"Funny you should say that, Dean," she pouted sexily at him, trailing her hand down to graze at his cock, " _you_ are the one playing hard to get, baby." Her little smirk only adding to his lust.

 _Touche._

Before she could say anything else, he ripped her tank-top open and slid it down her arms, leaving her exposed. Her eyes had that predatory lust that always made him almost come; and just when he thought she couldn't push him any more, she uttered a "thought so" that was so full of pride and satisfaction. Fine, let her have this round.

"Get in the car," he urged her, almost pushing her in.

"Ooh, someone's in a hurry now," she mocked him playfully. While she was climbing on the backseat she suggested he grabbed the blanket that was in the trunk.

"We don't need that," said Dean curtly, lust and urgency showing in his voice.

"Well, if you want to get your ass and balls stuck to the leather, and then rip some of your skin off when getting up... Then be my guest, stud." Scarlett replied not even bothering looking at him, and knowing that the wheels were turning in his head.

He instantly rushed to the back of the car, popping the trunk open and fetching a sheet. She couldn't help laughing at him.

When he returned and entered the car, he was met with a view that would remain imprinted on his brain. She was bent over the front seat, a bit spread out, trying to reach his tapes, and the strain of stretching out had her letting out small grunts. Dean didn't know if this was deliberate or not, either way, he was gonna take advantage of it.

"Lovin' the view from back here." He couldn't help licking his lips, and tracing a finger along her folds.

She let out a sound that was somewhere between a yelp and a moan. "Can't reach the box of cassettes, damn it."

"Oh, take all the time you need," he said as he teased her a bit more before leaning in and licking a long stripe along her pussy." She let out a loud moan in reply, which prompted him to step up his game. He slightly opened her up and slid his tongue in and began pumping, while a thumb stroke her clit.

Scarlett let out a lustful sigh. "Damn it, Dean," she said with a drawl before reaching the box of tapes, grabbing the one she wanted, and trying to sneak back into the back seat. The hand splayed over her back prevented her from accomplishing the task.

"Just a minute," he said between licks. His hums of pleasure revving her in such a way that she involuntary shot up, hitting her head against the roof in the process, and uttering a loud 'fuck'.

He laughed loud. "What is it, sweetheart, can't handle my charms?" He said as _'You Shook Me All Night Long'_ started booming loud.

"Shut up," she snapped back before pushing him away and managing to partially return to the backseat.

Dean palmed her slick folds, then coated his erection, pumping a couple of times before lowering her down and aligning himself. And then she was sliding down hard, getting loud moans out of both.

She leaned back against his chest -hands white-knuckling at the front seat- and began grinding down, while his hands were traveling down her chest. One remaining there, grabbing a breast; the other between her legs, fingers playing with her clit. Dean would buck up and meet each and every thrust; their movements matching the rhythm of the song.

His mouth was working on her neck, biting and suckling, and murmuring dirty things between moans and grunts. His eyes drifted to the rearview mirror, where he caught the reflection of their faces. Her expression of utmost pleasure -eyes closed, brow furrowed, lips forming an O as she moaned- spurring on. "Fuck, never get tired of that view," he grunted, the image causing him to bite harder into her flesh

Scarlett barely registered the words, but when she opened her eyes and caught sight of Dean staring back at her through the mirror, she instantly knew what he had said. "You little voyeur," she whispered, a small smirk showing up.

"You like it, or else you wouldn't pick hooker inns," his words were strained and lustful, "you love ceiling mirrors, and watch how I fuck you."

The memory of the last motel they've been to popped in her head, images of him on top of her fucking her senseless, causing her to moan louder. "Yes, god, yes."

Dean bucked up harder, moving his hands to her hips for better control. "Time to kick it up a notch," he whispered before his eyes flicked to black, and his hands started guiding her faster and faster. "Your turn," he added just as _'Thunderstruck'_ began playing.

She let out a loud groan when he picked up the pace, then vamped out; yellow eyes and fangs gleaming with lust. She added more pressure to her movements, causing him to cuss and moan equally. She leaned forward, changing the angle a bit so now he was hitting her g-spot with every thrust. He snaked a hand down and reached between her folds and began giving attention to her clit again, seeing as he was close to coming.

"Yes, right there," she urged, while a hand dropped to apply pressure to the hand he had between her legs. Her eyes were shut tight as she pushed hard against him, legs trembling as her orgasm was almost in sight.

Dean bucked as hard as he could, giving her that final push that sent her spiraling. The feel of her tightening around him, the sounds of her moans and screams, of skin slapping skin, and the sight of her sweaty skin making him come hard and loud. He buried his face on the back of her neck as he rode his orgasm out, feeling her trembling as she rode out her own.

Once he caught some of his breath, he slumped against the backseat. "Fuck, that was great, been a while since we fucked in the backseat. Guess the lack of space makes it all the hotter." His words came out in short pants, and his hand drifted back to her clit and subtly pressed it, making her groan.

Scarlett let herself come back to reality before noticing the naughty digit between her legs, and giving a sharp sigh, she gently pushed his hand away. "Ah, no. No more of that," she said while getting up, and forcing him to pull out from her. She caught his bewildered expression out of the corner of her eyes. "Not until we finish with the car," she added.

Dean huffed. "Oh, come on, it's already clean and dried!" He wasn't amused at all.

 _Fuck_. He had a point.

They got out of the car and cleaned themselves up with the sheet. "It's getting dark, let's pack and blow this joint before we got company," Scarlett urged before getting inside.

"There's a nice hooker inn we can crash at, it's about five hours away," Dean couldn't help smirking at the way her eyes lit. Yeah, definitely "howling at the moon" was finally truly happening, and it was indeed fun.


End file.
